


Maybe Baby

by randomdestielfangirl



Series: Tumblr gift fics [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Married Couple, jibcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdestielfangirl/pseuds/randomdestielfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is well aware that he’s smiling adoringly at Misha like an idiot, and that the internet is probably going to be filled with <i>jiffs</i> or whatever of this moment, but he cannot bring himself to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for [jennytomlinson99](http://jennytomlinson99.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. This is my first time writing Jensen/Misha, so I'm really nervous.

Jensen gives Misha a little peck on the lips before they go on stage. He’s excited and nervous, but in the good way. JIBCON is always his favorite con of the year- wrapping up the end of a season, the summer hiatus to look forward to, and of course, a panel with Misha.

It was on one of their panels together three years ago that Jensen had realized he loved the man and wanted to be with him forever. They had married a year after, Misha insisting that their honeymoon be spent in Rome after the JIBCON. It had become a tradition between them to go on holiday every year since, a welcome breather after hectic months of shooting and too little sleep.

Jensen grins at the cheering audience as they go on stage, trying to remember what episode was airing currently so he doesn’t give any spoilers away. He’s very guilty of this, and already screwed up once during his solo panel on the first day before Misha crashed it and came to his rescue. Jensen looks at his husband with admiration as Misha switches into his sunny convention persona, all quick-witted and smooth-talking.

They have some great questions from the audience, some of them so insightful and thought-provoking Misha actually makes it a point to stop kidding around and answer them seriously. There are some lighthearted ones as well- one of them asking about who proposed and how. Misha starts giving a long, rambling answer to that one, so filled with random tangential statements and so little real information, that Jensen takes pity on the poor woman and interrupts him to answer this one himself so she can sit down afterwards.

The next question is a rather interesting one about Demon Dean, and Jensen is just beginning to answer when a long, fretful wail erupts in the audience. Jensen pauses for a second before continuing with his answer.

“Awww” Misha says suddenly as he interrupts Jensen, his blue eyes fixed on the bawling infant in the audience, “What happened?”

Jensen stops trying to answer as he stares at his husband calmly approach the infant and its mother. The woman looks flustered, knocking down her bulging diaper bag as she tries to juggle the baby and get a bottle out. Misha seems to ask her if he can hold the infant while she prepares a feed, and she places the squalling pink bundle in his arms.

Misha has a serene smile on his face as he rocks the baby, his long fingers gently brushing away her tears. The sobs die down, and Misha smiles widely down at the infant in his arms before looking up to catch Jensen’s eye, who feels his heart skip a beat at the sight. He is well aware that he’s smiling adoringly at Misha like an idiot, and that the internet is probably going to be filled with jiffs or whatever of this moment, but he cannot bring himself to care. Bottle readied, the fan takes her baby back and begins to feed her, Misha hanging around for a minute afterwards to see that there was nothing else they needed before returning to the stage.

“So...” he says, “Shit, where were we?”

Jensen splutters as the audience roars in laughter.

+

Later, in bed together after a particularly wild session, Jensen smiles down at the mop of dark hair on his damp chest.

“You know, you were amazing today” he says, and Misha snorts a little.

“Aren’t I always?” Misha says archly, his voice a deep rumble.

“I meant with the baby. The way you calmed her down. That was some skill right there”

“Oh” Misha says, his voice unexpectedly soft, “She was quite adorable actually. Big green eyes, gorgeous smile”

“Mmmm” Jensen says, his fingers threading through dark hair, scratching gently at Misha’s scalp. His husband utters a small sigh of contentment, prompting Jensen to keep stroking through.

He’s just about to fall asleep when Misha speaks up again.

“Jensen?”

“Yeah?” he says, voice thick and groggy.

“Do you ever think about it?”

“About what?”

“Having children”

Jensen pauses in his hair-stroking to assess how carefully casual and neutral Misha’s voice is, how suddenly stiff he grows in Jensen’s arms as the pause lengthens.

“Sometimes”

There’s a silence.

“Babe? Talk to me” Jensen sighs, trying to move away so he can look at Misha’s face.

“I want to have kids” Misha says in a small voice, refusing to move his head away from where it’s buried in Jensen’s chest. His wedding ring cuts into Jensen’s side.

“Misha”

“We can talk about this, it doesn’t have to be right away”

“Misha I-”

“Don’t. I mean, if you don’t want to, then don’t say it. Not now, at least because-”

Jensen turns to his side, grabbing at his husband’s face with his hands and peeling him away from his chest. Misha’s face is frighteningly blank and he is smiling, but Jensen can see the hurt in his blue eyes.

“Misha, sweetheart. Let me talk?”

“Yes, I’m sorry” Misha says, and Jensen can see that he’s preparing himself for a blow.

“I want to have children with you. I must admit it was always a vague thought, what with our sort of schedules and all, but seeing you with that baby today...” he trails off, leaning in to place a small kiss on Misha’s lips, “I suddenly want that. And it’s going to be tough, I know. But I really, really want to do this with you”

There’s a sudden sob as Misha flings himself at Jensen, arms growing tight around his neck.

“I love you Misha. I mean, honestly, it's you know, from the bottom of my heart that I say that. Seriously, it's not stopping” Jensen says, kissing his husband’s ear, the part of him he can reach.

Misha pulls back, his blue eyes swimming with tears. He’s never looked so open and vulnerable before, and Jensen finds himself instinctively tightening his embrace. He leans in to kiss Misha deeply, his hands cupping the other man’s cheek, his thumb brushing the tears away.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt-
> 
> "Jensen and Misha at their panel for JIB, and Misha and his baby-fever self spot a baby in the crowd. He asks the baby's mom if he can hold them for a little, which later leads to him asking Jensen if they can have a baby (like through surrogacy from Danneel/Vicki who are just their close friends, not their spouses)"
> 
> Misha's amazing baby-whispering skills based off [this incident.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlZAOcfiZjM)
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](http://randomdestielfangirl.tumblr.com/). Come say hello!


End file.
